


Dying Shards

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BAMF Laurel Lance, BAMF Sara Lance, Canarys, Character Death Fix, Family Feels, Gen, Lance Sisters - Freeform, Laurel Lance is Alive, Sister-Sister Relationship, Time Travel Fix-It, arrow s4, grave spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Sara's turn to save her sister, to go to lengths others wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Shards

**Author's Note:**

> A fix-it for the grave plotline going on this season of Arrow, spoiler-y if you don't know who the most likely one is? Still not comfirmed though soooo. Take it as you will. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

 

Sara looked down at her hands, heart racing, and wanted to be sick. Blood was everywhere. 

 

"Sara!" 

 

She jerked, looking around for who had called her name.  

 

No one was there.  

 

Nothing was there.  

 

She was surrounded by darkness, the only light a sick red glow. Red dripping from her hands and onto the ground.  

 

Looking down, she screamed.  

 

"Sara! You have to wake up!" 

 

But she could only stare at the body strewn at her feet.  

 

Laurel.  

 

Her big sister, her black bird, her Laurel. Lying across her feet, eyes open and unseeing in death.  

 

She woke with a gasp, fighting the arms that grabbed her.  

 

"Sara!" 

 

That was Rip.  

 

"Calm down, it was just a nightmare." 

 

She shuddered, leaning into him as she tried to calm her breathing.  

 

He let her, silent in his offer of comfort. One of his hands found her back, rubbing circles there.  

 

Sara breathed out in a gust. 

 

"Better now?" 

 

She nodded.  

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.  

 

"I'm not good with words," she brushed off, leaning away from him.  

 

He let his hand drop, sitting back from where he was perched on the side of her bunk.  

 

"Just, trust me okay? Whatever it is, I can help." 

 

She looked at him, her stoney blue eyes boring into his. He resisted the urge to fidget under her gaze. 

 

He had an idea about her nightmare, had been informed by Gideon that she'd been asking questions about the future. About her family. 

 

About her sister.  

 

He'd checked the records and it hadn't take long to find what must have set her off.  

 

"Help? Are you going to let me change it?" she demanded, scoffing when he hesitated.  

 

"That's what I thought. My big sister is _dead_ , and I can't do anything. Because timeline. No matter the fact that the whole point of what we're doing is to change everything." 

 

Rip sighed, "Somethings happen in every timeline." 

 

She flinched, "And this is one of them?" 

 

He looked down at his hands, fidgeting with the blanket there. It was a soft, blue throw blanket that Sara had picked up in the 50s.  

 

When he looked back up her eyes were still fixed on him, this time shiny. Glistening with unshed tears. 

 

He sucked in a breath.  

 

"In this version of Earth, yes she dies one way or another." 

 

Sara sobbed, pulling her knees to her chest. 

 

The sight pulled at him, tugging his heart strings.  

 

"But... there might be a way around that." 

 

She looked up, eyes rimmed red. "Don't mess with me Hunter." 

 

"I wouldn't. Not about this." he promised her, offended she even had to ask.  

 

He would never give her false hope, not about this. That would be beyond cruel. 

 

"Explain." 

 

He did. 

 

* * *

 

"Come with me." 

 

Laurel looked up from her desk at the voice. 

 

She frowned at the man standing in her door way. He looked like something out of Sara's favorite mystery novels, wearing a trench coat and a surly frown. His whole figure was cloaked in mystery and intrigue. Just the kind of complication she didn't need in her life. 

 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" 

 

His eyebrows twitched into a full blown scowl. "I'm Hunter. Rip Hunter. I've been working with Sara." 

 

It clicked.  

 

She blinked, barely holding back all her questions. It wasn't every day you met a time traveler after all. One from the future, one who was on a crusade to save the world.   

 

Then the implications hit. 

 

"Is Sara okay? What happened?" she demanded, rising from her seat in alarm. 

 

Rip seemed amused. "You Lance girls, so concerned about each other." 

 

Laurel crossed her arms over her chest and stared him down.  

 

He held up his hands in mock surrender.  

 

"Sara's fine. But you won't be if you don't come with me." 

 

She frowned, "Why didn't Sara come then?" 

 

He rolled his eyes, tired of being questioned like he wasn't the expert on this. "She can't interfere with her personal timeline." 

 

Laurel tilted her head, considering him.  

 

She wouldn't be okay if she didn't go with him, Sara couldn't interfere with her timeline...which implied there was something Sara would want to change... 

 

Laurel leaned her hip against the desk, suddenly needing the support.  

 

"Something is going to happen to me, isn't it?" 

 

His silence was answer enough. 

 

She closed her eyes. She'd known going into this that there was a very good chance she wouldn't come out of it unscathed. That she was heading towards an early grave. 

 

But she'd thought she had more time.  

 

"Why are you here?" she asked without opening her eyes. 

 

Rip growled, "We can't talk about this here. Suffice it to say she can't change her personal timeline, but I can." 

 

He strode further into the room, gripping her arm. "If you want to live, we need to go. Now." 

 

She shook off his grip. "What's the price?" 

 

"Your friends and families grief," he answered readily, "But that's happening no matter what we do here." 

 

She didn't more.  

 

"Please, Laurel." he tried finally, "You don't need to die for them, not when you can live. For Sara." 

 

That did the trick. 

 

Laurel opened her eyes, "Let's go." 

 

* * *

 

"You want to fake my death?" Laurel repeated. 

 

The team in front of her nodded, as serious as a rag tag team made up of individuals so vastly different could be.  

 

"It's the only way." Professor Stein said as he stopped pacing, standing just behind where the rest of the team was sitting.  

 

Rip nodded in agreement. "The time line needs Laurel Lance to be in that grave, but Dinah Drake, the Black Canary doesn't need to be. We're technically out of the timeline. You could travel with us and not mess anything up." 

 

"Please Laurel." Sara jumped in, leaning forward with her elbows resting on her knees. Her expression entreating. 

 

Laurel looked away, studying the wall as she thought it through.  

 

"Dinah Drake?" she repeated, having picked up on the difference. 

 

"In some timelines a Dinah Drake pops up years after 'you' die and picks up the Black Canary moniker. The pictures look quite a bit like an older you. It's what gave me the idea, if it worked in other timelines..." 

 

She nodded, barely grasping all the science involved in this. Time travel, alternate timelines, it was too much for the lawyer.  

 

"And we can't tip off anyone that I'm okay?" she looked back to Sara, who winced.  

 

"Thea? Oliver? _Dad_?" 

 

"No, I'm sorry Laurel." 

 

She nodded, her mind whirring.  

 

She'd be dead to her loved ones, but not actually dead. She would be fine, but they could never know.  

 

It was hard to wrap her head around. 

 

Is this how Sara and Oliver felt in the five years they were thought to be dead? 

 

She looked over the team. Her sister was solemn. Rip was just as serious. Stein was back to pacing, muttering to himself about the different possibilities. Ray gave her a shaky smile and a thumbs up, he too was familiar with being 'fake' dead. 

 

Kendra offered her a gentle, compassionate look, Meanwhile the other three, Snart, Mick and Jax were the more detached indifferent ones.  

 

But just as willing to help, if not for her, for Sara. 

 

This would be her new team.  

 

"How do we do it?" 

 

Here, Leonard Snart stood up, speaking for the first time since she was shown on to the ship.  

 

"Simple, we set up a trap. Let you get caught and 'killed' then get you the hell out of there." 

 

She frowned, "We can't put anyone else in danger, not for me." 

 

Snart rolled his eyes, "Oh no, not another bleeding heart." 

 

Laurel glared, before sagging. Exhausted.

 

"Let's just get this over with."

 

* * *

 

1 year later, Star City 2032

 

"Laur- I mean Dinah?"

 

"Hmmm?"

 

"At it again?"

 

The two blondes stood shoulder to shoulder watching the projection play out in front of them. Two figures in red and green stood on the extremities picking off the edges of the fighters. Meanwhile a figure in all black waded into the mass, cutting a swathe through it, bodies littering the ground behind her.

 

Her golden hair flipped and swung in time to her hits, laying waste to their opponents. She worked in tandem with the arrows flying around her, always seeming aware of where they were going and who the targets were.

 

She reached the middle of the horde, and threw her head back in a scream they couldn't hear over the footage. They could see the damage though, as everyone within radius was thrown backward, like a shock wave had gone off.

 

The screen froze.

 

"At least I know I get back to them one day." The woman formerly known as Laurel Lance murmured. "In this version of the timeline at least."

 

After yet another mission the team had checked to ensure the timeline was lining up the way they wanted. No one had noticed her slipping out, to check this timeline in her own way.

 

No one except Sara, that is.

 

Beside her Sara sighed, gripping her shoulder.

 

"Do you think they know it's me?" Dinah asked, covering her sister's hand with her own.

 

A lot of things had changed in the last few months, including the name she went by. But one thing remained constant, a rock to cling to in the torrential waters. That thing was Sara, who she relied on now more than ever.

 

She could now say, with no doubt or reservation, that they were closer than they ever had been. They lived together, they trained together, they risked their lives together. Their bond transcended just being blood relatives, and it was a bond that extended to the entire team in different degrees.

 

In an increasingly common display of affection Sara pressed her side to Dinah's, their bodies aligning until it was hard to tell where one of them ended and the other started. "If we can tell it's you from security footage, they must know."

 

Dinah sagged into her, tilting her head to rest it against Sara's. 

 

"I know I don't say it enough, but thank you. For saving me."

 

Sara scoffed, "Of course, Di. You're my sister, whatever name you go by, I couldn't live without you anymore than you could without me."

 

"You'll never have to."

 

They fell silent, standing in the glow of the room. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know. 
> 
> A/N: This was posted about 10 minutes after I wrote it, so please excuse any grammar errors. Also I've only seen a couple episodes of LoT so hopefully the characterizations aren't too far off.


End file.
